Dead Like Me
by darkmistressofsilence92
Summary: Hotaru dies well sending Pharaoh 90 back to his diamention. Shuhei finds her in the 69 district of Rukongai read how they become close as friends and even lovers hopefully a Hotaru X Shuhei. On the verge of being rewritten, because the 2 didn't deserve
1. Chapter 1

Dead like Me

Good Byes and Introduction

_This is for thinking_

* * *

_"I know what I have to do; I must go through the portal to send Pharaoh 90 back to his dimension, good bye everybody_. "

It was a nice summer day in the 69th District of Rukongai. A boy with dark hair was walking outside and what he found was a girl with dark violet hair laying on the ground unconscious.

"Where am I?" Asked Hotaru.

"You're in the 69 District of Rukongai." He said.

_"Who is this boy?" He has dark purple hair, dark eyes, and seems to be at lest 4 inches taller then me._

Who are you? Hisagi Shuhei.

"It's nice to meet you Hisagi Kun," She said.

"You can call me by my first name if you want."

"OK, Shuhei Kun it's nice to meet you." She said.

_"This girl has dark violet hair , dark violet eyes, and is about 4 inches shorter then me."_

"Oh, I haven't asked for your name yet." He said.

"It's Tomoe Hotaru."

"Nice to meet you Hotaru Chan."

* * *

Thank you Harpygirl19 for reviewing and telling me my errors I will work harder with my


	2. Chapter 2

Dead like Me

The Savior of the Two

_This is for thinking_

"So Shuhei Kun do you want to go outside and play it's a nice day out." Hotaru said.

"Sure why not." Shuhei said.

"Hey, do you two want to play hide and go seek." They said.

_"The boy is tall, short hair and the girl has blonde hair with a small pony tail on the side of her head."_

"What are your names first?"

"Kanisawa and Aoga".

"I'm Hotaru and this is Shuhei." She said.

"So do you two want to play or not?" Kanisawa said.

"Sure we'll play." Hotaru said.

"First off we'll play rock, paper, and scissors to see who it is." Aoga said.

Rock, paper, and scissors.

"Well I'm not it." Kanisawa said.

Nether am I. Aoga said.

"Well one more time rock, paper, scissors!"

"Well it seems like Hotaru Chan's it." Shuhei said.

What should I count to?

"20!" They said.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

"Oh, man it's a Hollow Hotaru get out of there!" Shuhei said.

_"What is that monster?"_ _It has a mask and a hole in the middle of the stomach._

_"There are four kids funning away from that giant Hollow." Thinked the Captain._

"A Hollow Tachikaze blow it away." Captain said.

"Hey, kids stand up." Captain said.

What are your names?

"This Captain has short hair, a 69 tattooed under his chest and 9 on the back of is hakama."

"Hisagi Shuhei and Tomoe Hotaru."

"You two shouldn't cry." Captain said.

"O-ok." They said.

"Smile a bit." Captain said.

"O-ok." They said.

"Captain." Sited officer said.

_The look that he's giving us means leave now._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Dead like Me

_This is for thinking_

Behind The tattoo 69

* * *

"Shuhei Kun what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get the number 69 tattooed on my face to honor the Captain of the 9th Division for saving us."

"Ok, don't blame me." Hotaru said.

"Blame you for what?"

"When you cry." Hotaru said.

"I'm not going to cry!" Shuhei said.

"Fine you're not going to cry gezz you don't have to get angry." Hotaru said.

"Well how was it?"

"It didn't hurt at all." Shuhei said.

"Then why do you have a tear going down your face?"

"I just got something in my eye." Shuhei said.

"Sure ya do." Hotaru said.

"Humph, come on lets go." Shuhei said.

If I have any grammatical errors plz tell me and if I need to put any detail into my story.

Any opinion is fine with me I just would like to write a good story.


	4. Chapter 4

Dead like Me

Fail

_This is for thinking_

* * *

_So these are all the wannabe shinigamis. "A_lright maggots there are two parts, the written and reiatsu control. Now the rules are if you copy off any one in the written you fail automatically. For the reiatsu if you can't control if automatically you fail. Now begin."

_"Wow, this is easy and it seems Shuhei Kun is doing well too."_

_"Hotaru Chan is doing well too for the written I just hope we can some how control our reiatsu."_

"Shuhei Kun wasn't easy or what." Hotaru said.

"I have to agree with you Hotaru Chan." Shuhei said.

"It seems the second part of the exam is starting, we should sit down." Shuhei said.

"Yeah, we should sit down and listen." Hotaru said.

"Now you must picture the reiatsu forming in your hand."

"I think I got it"...Boom.

"Huh, that wasn't supposed to happen." Hotaru said.

"You fail Tomoe Hotaru."

_"No, way she couldn't have failed that easily, then I'll have to work at controlling my reiatsu here and now."_

"I got it what just happened it's like it appeared and disappeared." Shuhei said.

"You fail Hisagi Shuhei."

"Hotaru Chan!" Shuhei said.

"Yeah, Shuhei Kun." Hotaru said.

"What do we do now?"

"I guess we work harder." Hotaru said.

"Yeah harder." Shuhei said.

Tee hee hee.

"Whats so funny?"

"You just sound disappointed that's all about working harder." Hotaru said.

"I'm not disappointed about working harder it's just we failed." Shuhei said.

"So, maybe we'll get it next." Hotaru said.

"Yeah, but what if we fail again?"

"Then we try again."

"Well, we better get to work then." Shuhei said.

"Yeah, we'll find away to pass." Hotaru said.

Next Year:

"You both fail!" examiner said.

"Shuhei Kun what do we do now?"

"We work harder then before."


	5. Chapter 5

Dead like Me

_This is for thinking_

We Pass and Old Acquaintances

* * *

You two are trying again?

"Yeah, What of it?" Shuhei said.

" It's just that you're going to fail again. The examiner said.

This time we aren't." Shuhei said.

"Ok, well now see if you can control your reitsu, now picture your reiatsu forming in your hands." The examiner said.

"I can see a violet ball forming in my hands." Hotaru thinking.

"She did it?" examiner said.

"I did it!" Hotaru said.

"I can see a blue ball forming and it's not dissipating like last two times." Shuhei thinking.

"Both of you pass by controlling your reiatsu." examiner

"High five we did it Shuhei Kun!" Hotaru said.

"Yeah, we did it! Shuhei said.

Well look who it is Hotaru and Shuhei its been a while." Kanisawa said.

"We've heard that you two failed twice because you couldn't control your reiatsu are we correct?" Aoga said.

"Yeah, you are." Hotaru said

"Well we guess we'll be seeing ya around." Kanisawa said.

"Yeah, same here Aoga and Kanisawa." Shuhei said.

Microsoft word is god not really.


	6. Chapter 6

Dead like Me

_This is for thinking_

If You Were A Planet Which Would It Be?

* * *

"Oh, there you are Hotaru Chan."

"Hey, Shuhei Kun would you like to sit down?"

"Sure I would like that."

"So, I know this sounds stupid but if you were a planet which one would you be?"

"I would have to be Pluto."

"Why?"

"Because it's a longer period of time for it to rotate around the sun."

"So what you mean is that in some ways we take longer to age than humans like Pluto takes longer to rotate around the sun."

"Yes, that's the point."

"So you would want to be Pluto for that reason?"

"Sure why not."

"What about you Hotaru Chan which planet would you want to be?"

"I think I would be Saturn."

"Whys that?"

"I feel a connection towards Saturn."

"We all feel a connection towards a planet Hotaru Chan."

"I guess. Well it's going to be our first day at the Shinigami Academy we should get plenty of sleep for tomorrow."

"OK, good night Shuhei Kun."

"Good night Hotaru Chan."

* * *

I thought of Hotaru and Shuheis Bankai, Shuhei is going to control time and Hotaru is going to control silence. All have to do is think of names for there Bankais.


	7. Chapter 7

Dead like Me

_This is for thinking_

Nightmares and The Shinigmai Academy

* * *

It is a cold night. A dark violet haired girl who is know as Tomoe Hotaru. Walking around in the fog trying to clear her mind of the nightmares that she had just a few minutes ago.

Flash Back

"Where am I?"

"Who are they?"

"Blood!"

"Why blood?"

"Holy crap that was creepy."

"Who where those three men?"

"Why was there blood?"

"Maybe I should go out side and clear my mind."

* * *

End of Flash back

"Should I tell Shuhei?"

"No, I won't he shouldn't worry about me and I shouldn't worry about him."

"I better get back it will be morning in a few hours. I need my sleep for the first day at the Academy."

* * *

Few hours latter

"Welcome first years to the Shinigami Academy. Spirit Technique Institute is an Academic Institution with a long tradition of creating future Secret Mobile Corps and Thirteen courts Guardian Squad member. I want you'll to apply yourselves everyday so that you are not embarrassed by the tradition. I'm your primary instructor. Takashi Mizuki."

"Tomoe Hotaru you're up!" Instructor said

"Ye, Lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, Ye who bears the name of man. Inferno and Pandemonium. The sea barrier struggles. March onto the South! Way of Destruction number 31, Red Flame Cannon!"

'Wow! You did really great Hotaru Chan." Said Kanisawa.

"So did you Kanisawa Chan." Said Hotaru.

"Shuhei Kun is good too." Said Kanisawa.

"Yeah, he is you know I think I'm kind of envious of him." Said Hotaru.

"No, Hotaru Chan you like him." Said Kanisawa.

"I do not like him he's my best friend why would I do that to him?"

"You'll understand eventually." Said Kanisawa.

"Ha, man he's to fast I can't keep up with him." Said Hotaru.

"Match, Hisagi Shuhei!" Said swordsmanship Instructor.

"Here Hotaru Chan." Said Shuhei.

"Thanks for the hand Shuhei Kun." Said Hotaru.

"No, problem Hotaru Chan. Said Shuhei"

"What's bothering you Hotaru Chan?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it." Said Hotaru.

"Listen I've know you for 50 years I know you better then you know yourself." Said Shuhei.

"Nothing's bothering me now can we drop it!" Said Hotaru.

"Fine you don't have to get angry I was trying to help you." Said Shuhei.

"I don't need your help." Said Hotaru.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hotaru Chan and maybe you'll be in a better mood."

* * *

That was my longest yet I hope You'll like the Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Dead like Me

One Week

_This is for thinking_

* * *

It was another rainy day out in Rukongai. A boy with dark hair was looking out the window. Trying to think of a way to say he was sorry to his friend Tomoe Hotaru for getting into her business, but he didn't know that she was thinking of a way to say she was sorry.

* * *

Shuhei pov

_"Oh man, how do I tell Hotaru that I'm sorry for getting into her business? I mean I cant' help but worry about her when she acts weird. Alright I got it. I'll go up and tell her I'm sorry face to face."_

_End of Shuhei pov_

* * *

Hotaru pov

_"Why did I yell at him?' He's my best friend, but I don't want him to worry about me it's just I don't want him to think I'm weak, but then again I worry about him so I guess that makes us equal. Well this is the plan I'll go up to him and tell him I'm sorry for yelling at him."_

_End of pov_

* * *

_"There he is." Thinked Hotaru._

_"Alright I'll go up to her and tell her I'm sorry_ Hotaru Chan I'm sorry."

"I know you are and I just want to tell you how sorry I am for yelling at you Shuhei Kun."

"Oh, it's alright I shouldn't get into your business Hotaru Chan."

"I shouldn't yell at you just because you're worried about me." Said Hotaru.

"So, you want to play shogie?" Ask Hotaru.

"What the hell why not." Said Shuhei.

* * *

Think you for reviewing shinsteller13, Moi Fah, and Sailor Ra. I will work on putting more detail on the first few Chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

Dead like Me

Meeting of a Captain

* * *

Two years have passed since Hotaru and Shuhei started at the Shinigami Academy. Now they are in their fourth year.

"Hee hee…..Look at all the first years Shuhei. They look so excited for being Shinigami entraining." Said Hotaru.

"It'll go away soon." Said Shuhei.

"Hmmm….Maybe but they sure look excited and determined."

"So did you hear Shuhei?"

"Hear what?"

"Aoga and Kanisawa san have to work as discipliners for a year." Said Hotaru.

"Why?" Asked Shuhei.

"Because they wanted to." Said Hotaru.

"Well that's not a good reason." Said Shuhei.

Well they both want to go in the 11th Division. It's probable to fight other classmates.

"But wouldn't they get in trouble to?" Ask Shuhei.

"Well if they threaten them the right way the others will keep quite." Said Hotaru.

"Hmmm…I don't care what they do as long as we don't get pulled into it." Said Shuhei.

"Hey, Hotaru and Shuhei San!!

Kanisawa came running up to them waving her arms in the air to get there attention.

"Yeah, Kanisawa San?"

"Guess who we get to meet Captain Tousen of the 9thDivisoin.

"Well come on you two, you don't want to miss him do you?"

"Where coming!"

Hotaru, Kanisawa, and Tousen are running there asses off to meet Captain Tousen.

"We made it."

"So, that's Captain Tousen?"

He has dark purple hair, dark skin, and has sun glasses over his eyes.

They all went to meet Captain Tousen and to talk to him.

It's nice to meet you Captain Tousen. All three said simultaneously.

"It's nice to meet all three of you as well." Said Captain Tousen.

"What's your names?" Asked Captain Tousen.

"Hisagi Shuhei."

" Tomoe Hotaru."

"Kanisawa Kana."

"It's nice to meet you Hisagi, Tomoe, and Kanisawa San."

"It's an honor to meet you as well Captain." They said in unison.

"I will see all of you tomorrow."

"For what?"

"We will be seeing if you are well skilled in kido and in swordsmanship. To see if we can put you in a division early."

"Well have a good day Captain." Shuhei said.

"You all have a good day too."

They bowed politely and walk away for class.

* * *

I won't be able to update for awhile because I'll be visiting my grandparents. I'm am working at putting detail in my story it's a little hard but I will work at it.

I'm also going to stop and think where this story is going also imagen what's going on with al the charaters. I'm just going to take my time for the next few days I hope you have a nice week.


	10. Chapter 10

Dead like Me

Stand By Me

**I wrote this Chapter because of the song stand by me.**

* * *

Lets go 40 years into the past to see how they became so close as friends. Two kids are running from a gang that's in the 69 District of Rukongai.

"Hey, the girl is slowing down get her!"

A second later Hotaru was on the ground with two boys punching her.

"Get off you bastards!"

Two seconds later Shuhei came up and punched the boy who was punching Hotaru.

Hotaru got up and started punching and kicking the other boy because he was going to hit Shuhei from behind. But, a shopkeeper came up and split up the four kids from killing each other.

"YOU TWO LITTLE SHITS GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Ye- yes sir."

The old man look down and smiled of Hotaru and Shuhei.

"Are you two ok?"

"Um yeah we're ok." They said.

They looked at each other then looked at the old man.

"Um thanks old man."

"No, problem kids."

The two ran off to their spot under the old oak tree. A couple minute later they got there. Shuhei look at her and smile.

"Thanks Hotaru."

She looked at him questioning.

"For what Shuhei Kun?"

"For backing me up Hotaru Chan."

He smiled more at her.

"Hotaru Chan will you stand by me?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"Of course I will you're my best friend I won't ever leave your side."

He smiled at her.

"I knew you would say that."

Now lets go back to the present.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I was at my grandparents.**


	11. Chapter 11

Dead like Me

Friend vs. Friend Fight for Division Number

_This is for thinking_

Two friends are staring down each other because of what they are chosen to do.

"I wasn't expecting this Shuhei." Hotaru looked at him with a sad look in her eyes.

Nether was I Hotaru but I will fight you if I have to. His expression changed to a serious look that Hotaru didn't really like.

"Then so will I Shuhei."

Shuhei was frightened for a second by her expressionless face.

"Begin!" yelled the instructor.

Flash Back

* * *

Hotaru pov

This is the morning of the test. I just hope I don't have to fight Shuhei I'll be fine.

End of pov

* * *

She looked up and saw Kanisawa walk up to her with her breakfast

"Hey Hotaru San how come you're not eating?" She looked at Hotaru with so much interest.

Hotaru looked at her with a straight face.

"Um well you see if I eat now I will throw up on everything for the test to see if we can be put in a Division early."

Kanisawa smiled and put her hand on Hotarus shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Hotaru San you'll do fine."

Hotaru then looked back at her and smiled. "You think so Kanisawa San?"

"I don't think, I know so." She was still smiling at Hotaru after saying that.

"Oh, don't worry about it you won't fight Shuhei San well see you later."

Hotaru looked at her strangely.

"What did you do now Kanisawa?"

Kanisawa looked at her with a straight face then smiled at Hotaru. Oh, I just got into a fight with a Green Beam (First years).

Hotaru Shook her head at Kanisawa.

"Why do you always start fights with first years Kanisawa San?"

"Because they always run their mouths oh, well I have to go, got detention. Bye!"

Hotaru smiled and waved good bye to her friend.

Hour later

Haaaaaaaa…

Shuhei Smiled at her.

"Oh, it's just you Shuhei."

Hotaru smiled at Shuhei.

"Are you ready Hotaru?"

"Um yeah I'm ready."

Shuhei got a serous face.

"We should get going so we aren't late."

Hotaru also got a serous face. "Yeah."

They saw the list of who's fighting who. They read it then looked at each other.

Hotaru had a sad look so did Shuhei.

"We have to fight each other!" They said.

Shuhei looked at Hotaru with so much emotion. That she couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"We should get in there." He said with a voice that Hotaru didn't like.

"Yeah."

End of Flash back

They both came at each other with their swords held high, ready to strike. Their Zanpakuto clashed metal met metal. They jumped away ready for their next attack.

Hotarus pov

* * *

_If I shunpo to get behind him I could possibly nock him out but he could counter it easily. It's a chance I'm willing to take._

* * *

End of pov

Shuhei was able to jump away with ease.

Shuhei pov

* * *

_Hmmm…I'll attack her with brute force and see where that takes me._

* * *

End of pov

Hotaru keeps on blocking his attacks.

"Alright now," thought Hotaru.

Then next thing Shuhei knows he's kicked in the stomach. At that same moment Hotaru went flying.

Damn, that was Destructive spell 1 Sho. Thought Hotaru.

They both got ready to strike again. Alright this is it Haaaaaaaa… What just happened.

Dude! Why did…

"Captain Tousen spilt them before they could finish their attacks." Random person talking.

"Excuse me Captain Tousen but why did you split us up?" Asked Shuhei.

"You didn't have to continue fighting."

They both looked at Captain Tousen then at them selves.

"We won't do it again Captain." Said Shuhei.

"Good have a nice day everyone." Said Captain Tousen.

"I think they should have continued the fight." Captain Zaraki with a grin.

Captain Tousen just kept on walking.

* * *

**Well another one bites the dust this would have to be my favorite Chapter that I wrote. Oh, by the why where I got Green Beans from was my dad when he was in the military. He was station in South Korea so when he first got there they called the fresh bunch Green Beans. I also deiced to put Captain Zaraki in because he's bad ass. Happy fourth of July everyone.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dead like me

Bad Dreams and a Promise

_For thinking_

* * *

Hotarus pov

This black abyss, just darkness.

"Captain you bastard I'm going to kill you."

"Who is that talking?"

"Blood again?"

"Why blood?"

"What's going on?"

End of pov

Shuhei heard a loud scream coming from Hotarus room. Got up and started running to her room.

"Hotaru!"

He looked at his friend and what he saw was Hotaru soaking wet with sweat and vomit.

"Hotaru, lets get you cleaned up."

She looked at him with a expressionless face. He gave her a "you better let me help or you'll regret it" look. After a minute of staring at each other Hotaru gave up.

"You can help."

He picked her up and carried her to a pound not so far away. Shuhei sat her down and turned around.

"Can you finish this quick please I would like to get some sleep."

He left to go get Hotaru some clothes. She undressed and went in the water.

Hotaru Screamed.

Shuhei came running back with clean clothes with a worried look.

Hotaru…

"Turn around Shuhei or I'll hurt you!"

He looked down with a blush on his face.

I'm sorry Hotaru it's just you screamed and I thought…

"It's ok Shuhei."

"Why did you scream?"

"Because the water's cold."

He was still looking down with a blush.

"Well it's the middle of winter."

"Are you done yet?"

He heard her swimming back to the shore.

"Here's your clothes Hotaru."

Hotaru smiled at him.

"Thanks Shuhei."

He waited till she was done then looked up and smiled at Hotaru.

"No, problem."

"Um, Shuhei can we sit out here for awhile?"

She could see him blushing about the question.

Hotarus pov

He's cute when he blushes. What no he doesn't, he's my best friend.

End of pov

"Um, yeah we can."

Hotaru smile at Shuhei.

"Thanks Shuhei for helping me."

"No, problem Hotaru."

Then next thing Hotaru feels is Shuheis arm raping around her shoulder and rest his head of her shoulder.

"Hotaru can you tell me what your nightmare was about or is it that bad that you can't tell?"

"It's that bad Shuhei."

"I promise you Hotaru I will protect you when you need me. Do you mind?"

"No, I don't and I will protect you when you need it Shuhei I promise."

After the promise they made. They looked out at the night sky hoping they can join a Division early.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it a little fuzz so cute. Next Chapter Good News.**


	13. Chapter 13

Dead like me

Good News

_This is for thinking_

* * *

Shuhei looked over his shoulder and looked at Hotaru.

_It's been a week since that nightmare that Hotaru had. She hasn't talked as much as she use to I'll have to admit I'm starting to worry about her._

Hotaru looked up and saw Captain Aizen and his lieutenant Gin coming around the corner.

Shuhei look…..

"Hey, watch where you goin. Oh, I mean sorry Captain Aizen I didn't see you coming around the corner sir."

Aizen smiled at Shuhei.

"It's alright, hmmm…what is your name?"

"Hisagi Shuhei and this is my friend Tomoe Hotaru."

Aizen smiled at the both of them.

"It's nice to have met you both Hisagi and Tomoe san." Said Aizen.

"Same goes here." Said Gin.

"Well, it was nice to have met you Captain Aizen and lieutenant Gin but we must get going we have to meet Head Captain Yamamoto for something." Said Hotaru.

Hotaru and Shuhei bowed for respect for the Captain and lieutenant.

"Bye, bye Hotaru and Shuhei san."

After Hotaru and Shuhei got out of ear shoot Gin stopped and looked at his Captain.

"What an interesting girl right Captain?"

Aizen stopped and smiled.

"Yes, but Tousen will be keeping an eye on her and the boy."

Gin smiled.

"Well the games will begin soon right Captain?"

Aizen smiled at that question.

"Yes, it will"

Head Captain Yamamoto heard knocking on the door.

"Come in!"

He looked at the two standing in the room.

"Tomoe Hotaru and Hisagi Shuhei am I correct?"

"Yes sir." They said.

Hotaru and Shuhei were standing completely still with anticipation.

"You will stay in the Academy because of your skill; you will become instructors in the Academy. You will be put in the 9thDivision under Captain Tousen after you graduate."

"Yes sir." They said.

After they left the room Hotaru and Shuhei looked at each other and smiled.

"Good job!" They said.

* * *

Aizen and Gin where introduced and a evil plot of Aizen, But I think some of you already know that by watching then Anime.


	14. Chapter 14

Dead like me

Scars and Blood

_This is for thinking_

**This Chapter is rated M because of graphic details. **

* * *

Two years later

They where standing in attention with others for what Head Captain Yamamoto has to inform them.

"Three of you will be guides for the first years so they can get to the Human world with no problems. Now for the rest of you, you will keep up a barrier to keep their reiatsu covered there is a possibility that a real Hollow can attack so don't let your guard down. When I call your names that's where you are going to be a sine to Guides Aoga, Hisagi, and Kanisawa and for barrier team." After a few names where called Hotaru heard he name.

"Yes sir."

That night

"Why am I out side?"

"What's this sharp pain?"

"Blood!"

"Why am I bleeding?"

Hotaru woke up searching her body for blood.

"Thank kami it was only a dream."

Day later

Hotaru smiled at Shuhei with a small blush. He smiles back with a foxy grin.

"Well, it seems that I must go now. Good luck see ya after combat training with the first years." Said Hotaru.

"You too Hotaru." Said Shuhei.

She smiled at them and turned around to join the others.

"It's begun; maintain the strength of the barrier. It's common to be attacked by the real thing during training." Said sixth year

Hotaru grabbed her sword to help her keep her guard up. After her teammates, where talking she saw one go flying past her with blood everywhere she looked up and saw a huge Hollow standing right there. She felt a sharp pain and when she touched the spot it was wet and when she looked at her hand it was her own blood. She got hit again by the Hollow and fell from the tower. She successfully landed on her feet.

"Huh…how did the Hollow get be on the barrier? I got to contact the others. Damn where's my communicator then I have no chose I got to get there and quick."

Aoga looked at Kanisawa and Shuhei.

"Bout time to pull out."

Kanisawa shock her head.

"Looks like we finished safe and sound."

Hisagi put the communicator up to his face.

"This is Hisagi at the rally point."

"Barrier team, what's your status?"

"Hey, respond."

"What's wrong, barrier team?"

"Can you hear me?"

"Hey, answer me!"

Hey!

Kanisawa looked over to Shuhei.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's not right." Said Shuhei

Hotaru.

"No, one from barrier team is answering."

"Hisagi san!" Yelled Kanisawa.

Hotaru heard screaming from the rally point.

"No, I got to get there now!"

"Shuhei!"

"Huh, Hotaru!"

He saw her grabbing onto the side of her stomach with blood poring out. Hotaru looked up and saw Kanisawas body fly through the air, at that same moment Aoga went running to the Hollow. Hotaru heard Shuhei "yell don't Aoga", then Aoga got stabbed by the Hollows claw.

"Run away first years!" Yelled Hotaru.

"Run as far as you can!" Yelled Shuhei.

Hotaru watched the First years running away.

She heard Shuhei asking for back up. They both jump out of the way of the blast both of them hit the wall. Hotaru saw blood poring down Shuheis face. They both looked at the Hollow and jumped out of the way from multiple blasts they then attacked the Hollow but got pushed back. Then saw the claw separate into nine different claws. She heard Shuhei say "even better. Don't count me out!" At that point three first years came out of nowhere and saved their lives.

"You guys…" Shuhei said.

"Our deepest apologies we are dissabing your orders." Said the blond.

"We came to save you, so overlook it, alright senpais?' Said the red head.

They heard them saying Destructive spell 31. There was an explosion.

"Sempais, now while we have the chance!" Yelled the red head.

"Go!" Yelled Shuhei.

Hotaru heard the red head say something but it got quiet and dark. She heard her name being called out but she didn't know who yelled it.

Shuhei ran back and picked her up bridle-style.

"She's not going to make it, she lost a lot of blood." Said the girl.

They all stopped running.

"What is it?" Asked the blond.

"They surroundings are starting to deform." Said Shuhei.

They where being surrounded by Hollows all Shuhei could hear were the blond saying he doesn't want to die. But then comes the reinforcements Squad 5 Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Ichimaru. Hotaru could hear some talking from someone. Then everything went black.

* * *

**I hope all of you liked the Chapter I'm sorry that I made Hotaru faint it just poped in my head so I wrote it down. This Chapter I put Ichimaru instead of gin I don't want to sound stupid but I didn't know how to spell Ichimaru so I put his first name not his last and I didn't fill like looking it up and my dad wanted me to stay off the computer. **


	15. Chapter 15

Dead like me

I Love You

_This is for thinking_

* * *

Hotaru woke up pain shooting through her body. _"I remember that Hollow attacked during the combat training for the first years."_ She looked up and saw Captain Unohana.

"I would like to know what happened Tomoe san."

The Hollow came out of nowhere and attacked us I saw my classmates get killed. Then I was attacked, but I wasn't killed I got my side tore up. Then the Hollow hit me again and I fell from the tower, after that I don't really remember much.

"Hmmm…well I must get going to check on my other patients have a nice day Tomoe san, my Lieutenant will check on you later."

Shuhei was walking down the hallway to Hotarus room. He was thinking what happened two weeks ago and how he couldn't help Hotaru. Shuhei looked up and saw Captain Unohana walking out of Hotarus room.

"Captain Unohana how's Hotaru?"

Captain Unohana smiled at Hisagi kindly.

"Tomoe san is doing much better Hisagi san."

Captain Unohana looked at the flowers and smiled again.

"You brought her flowers."

He smiled and looked down at the flowers with a blush.

"Yeah, she likes Irises." (I don't know if that's what she really likes I'm just guessing here.)

"Well, I'll leave now so you can visit Tomoe san."

He smiled at the Captain.

"Thank you Captain Unohana."

"You're welcome."

He went into Hotarus room and smiled at seeing her up.

"Hotaru, I brought you some flowers."

Hotaru looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, how long have I been out Shuhei?"

He looked down at the floor for a little while.

"You've been out for two weeks Hotaru."

Look I'm…

Shuhei went up and put his finger on her lips to shush her.

"Hotaru I love you, I've always loved you since I found you sixty years ago."

Hotaru looked down with a blush; she looked back up ready to speak.

Shuhei I…

The next thing Hotaru feels is Shuheis lips touch hers he took his lips off hers. They were now both as red as tomatoes.

"Shuhei, I love you too."

They were ready to kiss again when.

"Did we come at the wrong time?"

"Renji, Hinamori, and Izuru san this is my um, um, girlfriend Tomoe Hotaru."

Hotaru started blushing again after the girlfriend statement.

Renji wraps his arm around Shuhei and started rubbing his fist against Shuhei head.

"You're one lucky SOB senpai, you got a hot girlfriend."

"Hee, hee, you two do make a cute couple." Said Hinamori.

Izuru looked at her a little differently.

"Why didn't you contact the others?"

Hotaru looked down with a depressed look on her face.

"My communicator was broken and the others where already dead. I couldn't…!"

"You caused two sixth years deaths because…!"

"Izuru shut up!"

"Hisagi senpai?"

"It's not her fault Izuru san."

"None of us could sense the Hollows reiatsu."

Izuru looked at Hotaru, her shoulders were shaking.

"Tomoe senpai I didn't mean to yell at you. I shouldn't yell at you because you're a senpai."

Hotaru looked up at Izuru and smiled.

"It's ok Kira san."

Renji grinned liked a fool and look at Hinamori and Izuru.

"Well we better get going now see ya later love birds!" Yelled Renji.

Hotaru and Shuhei started to blush because of that statement.

Shuhei looked at Hotaru and smiled.

"I love you Hotaru."

"I love you too Shuhei."

He went up to her and kissed her goodbye.

"See ya later Firefly."

"Yeah, see ya later Shu."

* * *

They finally kissed the next chapter is going to take place right after Rukia was taken back to SS.


	16. Chapter 16

Dead like me

50 years later

_This is for thinking_

Alright Hotaru is 3rd set officer of the 9th Division.

Hisagi is lieutenant so is Renji, Hinamori, and Izuru.

Hotaru was leaving the 3rdDivision with paperwork for Captain Tousen to sign.

_I'm glad that Captain Ichimaru wasn't there I didn't have to put up with that creepy smile of his._

What Hotaru didn't know was Captain Ichimaru was coming around the corner.

"Oomph, oh sorry Captain Ichimaru I didn't see you coming around the corner."

Captain Ichimaru smiled like a snake at Hotaru.

"It's alright Tomoe san."

Hotaru shuddered when he talked and the smile.

_Captain Ichimaru scares me with that snake smile and that voice._

After Hotaru turned the corner she ran like a bat out of hell to get away from Captain Ichimaru. She finally slowed down when she passed 4th Division.

"Tomoe san!"

"Oh, hi Lieutenant Hinamori oh and Captain Aizen."

She smiled at the two kindly.

I can't talk right now I got some paperwork to give to my Captain so have a nice day Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Hinamori.

Hotaru bowed to both of them then left.

Shuhei looked up from his paperwork and saw Hotaru come in to deliver some paperwork from the 3rd Division.

He smiled like a fool.

"Where's Captain Tousen?"

Shuhei went back to finishing paperwork.

"Captain Tousen went to a Captains meeting."

Hotaru walked up to Shuhei with the paperwork.

"Then you can give him the paperwork when he gets back."

"I can do that."

Hotaru grin at him.

"Thanks Shuhei."

"No problem Hotaru."

Shuhei looked at Hotaru with a flirtatious grin.

"Hotaru do you want to got out tonight?"

Hotaru stared giggling.

"Well, we haven't gone out for awhile ever since… sure I'll go."

He grinned at Hotaru again.

"What time Shuhei?"

"Um, seven o'clock."

"Ok, seven it is." Said Hotaru.

"At the usual place Hotaru."

A few hours later

Hotaru and Shuhei are at the bar just talking.

"Have you heard Hotaru about Kuchiki Rukai?" Said Shuhei

"No, what about her?" Asked Shuhei.

Shuhei looked up from his cup of sake.

"She gave her powers to a human." Said Shuhei.

Hotaru looked down at her sake.

"There must be a good explanation of why Kuchiki sama would give a human her powers." Said Hotaru.

Shuhei shrug at that.

"It's not really our problem we shouldn't put out nose into business that isn't ours."

"Yeah but…"

"You're not planning on doing something stupid are you?" Asked Shuhei.

Hotaru looked up at Shuhei and smiled like a fool.

"If I did you would help drag me out." Said Hotaru.

"Yeah, I would but that's because we've known each other since we where kids and the fact you're my girlfriend. Also I don't want you to use you Shikai on me." Said Shuhei.

They both saw Renji come in he was walking over to them.

"Hey, can I sit down."

They both shock their heads.

"Thanks." Said Renji.

* * *

**Well there is a cliff hanger I wrote this Chapter in the car when my family and I went fishing I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

Dead like me

What would you do?

_This is for thinking_

* * *

Hotaru looked at Abarai Renji.

Renji looked at Hotaru then at Shuhei.

"Actually, I would like to talk to Hisagi san alone if you don't mind Tomoe san."

Hotaru smiled.

"Of course I don't mind Abarai san. I need to go anyway. I need goodnights sleep rest for once and tomorrow is squad training. So see you tomorrow Shuhei, see you around Abarai san."

Shuhei went forward to kiss Hotaru goodnight.

"See you tomorrow Hotaru."

Hotaru kissed him back.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Said Hotaru.

Hotaru waved bye to Renji then left.

Renji looked down at his cup of sake for awhile then looked at Shuhei.

"Hisagi san what would you do if Tomoe san gave her powers to a human and she was up for the death sentence?"

Shuhei looked down at the cup of sake and swished it around a little bit.

"Not to sound irrational but I would save Hotaru."

"Why would you do that?"

Shuhei looked up from the cup of sake and just stared off in space.

"Because, I love her and sometimes I feel like I have to protect her. I would give up everything to be with her, even if it means breaking the law."

Renji just stared at Shuhei with wide eyes.

"That's deep Hisagi san."

"Yeah I know."

Shuhei look over to Renji with a stoic face.

"Are you going to try and save Kuchiki san?"

Renji looked off in space like he was thinking of something.

"I don't know Hisagi san, I don't know."

Shuhei knew it was getting late because there where less Shinigamis there.

"Well, Abarai san I must get going. I got squad training to do tomorrow."

Renji looked over to where Shuhei was now standing.

"See you later Hisagi san."

Hisagi left the bar thinking the same thing.

_"I wouldn't know either Renji san. Should I put my loyalty to Hotaru over my Captains or my loyalty to my Captain over Hotaru? I would be lost too."_

* * *

In my own opinion this Chapter was kind of depressing but good.


	18. Chapter 18

Dead like me

The Revelation

_This is for thinking_

* * *

"How did we get in this cell in the first place?"

"Oh, yeah I know."

Flash back

Hotaru was walking down the dark streets of Seireitei thanking about those nightmares again.

_Damn, those nightmares always come back everyday I'm tired of it. I got to figure everything out before it's too late._

Hotaru stopped at the Central 46 ready to turn back when she heard talking. She jumped on the roof, and then went on her stomach to do an army crawl to get a better view of who was talking. Who she saw there was…

_"Captain Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen what are they doing at Central 46?" _

"These corpses are getting tiring can we get rid of them Aizen san?" Asked Ichimaru.

"There's only one week left till Kuchiki Rukia execution then we're done here." Said Aizen.

"Then we should go inside before someone hears use talking." Said Tousen.

Hotaru then noticed that Captain Ichimaru went missing.

"Shoot to kill ikorose!"

Hotaru rolled to her right then shot up with her Zanpakuto ready to release her Shikai.

"My, my, Hotaru san what'cha doing here so late at night?" Asked Ichimaru.

"None of your damn business traitor!" Yelled Hotaru.

Hotarus stance change powering her reiatsu up.

"Chinmoku no Deido!" Yelled Hotaru.

Hotarus long sword turned into a scythe. She twirled it around ready to attack.

"Shoot to kill ikorose!" Yelled Ichimaru.

Hotaru jumped out of the way of Ichimarus attack.

_"Damn, he specializes in long range combat and I'm close how am I supposed to attack him. Not unless I attack Aizen because he's the ringleader." _

Hotaru turned around and starts running to attack Aizen she jumped out of Ichimarus attack again.

"You fight me Firefly san." Said Ichimaru.

Hotaru turned around and starred at Ichimaru.

"Then I have no choice."

"Bankai!"

"Chinmoku no Deido."

* * *

Shuhei shot out of bed because of the increasing amount of Hotarus reiatsu.

_"Damn I got to get there and quick."_

When Shuhei got there he saw Hotaru with cuts all over her body. Captain Ichimaru was standing looking at her. He heard Captain Ichimaru "say shoot to kill ikorose."

Shuhei blocked the attack with his sword.

"Shuhei what are you doing here?!"

He looked over his shoulder with a face that could kill.

"Hotaru what the hell is going on?" Asked Shuhei.

"Captain Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen killed everybody in Central 46 and are planning something devious." Said Hotaru.

"Hee, hee, well it seems that Hisagi Shuhei is here to save you Hotaru san." Said Ichimaru.

At that point Ichimaru disappeared, Hotaru and Shuhei felt a sharp pain going through their bodies.

"What is going on Captain Aizen?" Asked Unohana.

Both Hotaru and Shuhei were over his shoulders.

"These two attacked me, I think they are working for the ryokai but they need a proper punishment can you take care of them Captain Unohana." Said Aizen.

"Yes, we will Lieutenant Isane we need to treat Third seat Tomoe Hotaru and Lieutenant Hisagi Shuhei now." Said Unohana.

End of flash back

"Hotaru we need to break out and find help."

"Well we better start thinking of a plan."

"Yeah lets begin."

* * *

**This Chapter is pretty cool you guys got to find out what the name of Hotarus Bankai/Shikai is. Also you will find out why Aizen kept Hotaru and Shuhei alive in the later chapters well I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did.**


	19. Chapter 19

Dead like me

The Escape

_This is for thinking_

* * *

Seven days later

"Ok, breaking out of our cuffs didn't work; nether did Kido spell 31 work. Well I'm out of ideas."

Shuhei looked over to Hotaru.

"How about you Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked up from the ground with a grimace.

"Well there is this human myth that if you pee on a silk shirt and twist it around the bars. That the silk actually bends the bars far enough together you can easily crawl free from the prison."

"We do not have a silk shirt and I would not pee on a silk shirt because I do not want to smell like piss!"

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha….

"Who the hell is laughing?" Asked Shuhei.

Hotaru and Shuhei looked to the cell right across from them and saw one of the three men laughing at what Shuhei said. The other two just starred at them like they were crazy. That's when all five of them heard yelling and experienced a mouth full of dust.

"Hi everyone we're here to help you!" Yelled Yachiru.

Hotaru jumped up and ran towards the bars.

"Captain Zaraki!" Yelled Hotaru.

Captain Zaraki turned around and stared at them like "you two fought a Captain and the only reason why I'm going to let you escape is so I can fight you later on kind of stare."

"Ok, but after all this you two have to fight me." Said Zaraki.

"Alright just let us out!" They yelled.

Zaraki crashed through the bars with the two covering their faces.

"Well come on firefly and kinky tattoo we don't have all day." Said Yachiru

Hotaru and the others looked at Shuhei; he was in the corner saying. "Why do I have that nickname?"

Hotaru walled up to him and grab his hand.

"Come on Shuhei we got to take care of Aizen." Hotaru said in a hush voice.

Shuhei shock his head with a determined look on his face.

"Yeah, but first we got to find Captain Tousen and help him find the light." Said Shuhei.

"If we go with these guys he will come to us no come on lets go." Said Hotaru.

Ichigos friends all set out to get to the execution grounds to help Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. Well Hotaru and Shuhei are going there to stop Aizen.

* * *

**I got the myth from myth busters but I don't remember the whole thing and it was just for laughs. Sorry for making Shuhei a little OOC.**


	20. Chapter 20

Dead like me

Captain vs. Lieutenat

_This is for thinking_

* * *

Hotaru and Shuhei were running behind the others trying to figure out why Aizen wants Kuchiki Rukai dead. When they started off they got to know the Ryokas names. The big one with tan skin is Yasutor Sado or Chad is what the others call him. Then there's the Quincy with dark blue hair and glasses his name is Ishida Uryu. There's the girl with long orange hair her name is Inoue Orihime. Last but not least is the one they want to go help his name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Shuhei looked over to Hotaru too see if she had any ideas. When she abruptly stopped running. Hotaru grabbed on to Shuhei hand to stop him from running in to Chad. Hotaru looked at Shuhei with an "I think I figured it out grin."

"Shuhei why would Aizen want Kuchiki Rukia dead?"

Shuhei looked at her with the same grin.

"Aizen must want something from Kuchiki san, but what Hotaru? We don't know what he wants from Kuchiki san." Said Shuhei.

They were still conversing about what they thought Aizen wanted when two captains and one lieutenant came out of hiding. When they heard their names being called out they stopped and Shuhei pulled his sword out ready to fight Captain Tosen.

Shuhei starred at Captain Tosen with a pissed off look.

"Sorry, Captain Zaraki but I'll take on Captain Tosen you can take on the other two." Said Shuhei.

"Hmmm…fine you can fight him. But if you get in my way I will kill you. The rest of you will go on and help Kurosaki Ichigo." Said Zaraki.

Everybody except for Hotaru left right away. She was more hesitant at leaving Shuheis side. Shuhei looked over his shoulder.

"Hotaru go and stop Aizen before he gets his hands on Kuchiki Rukai I'll fight Tosen now go Hotaru I'll catch up with you later."

"Good luck Shuhei."

Hotaru turned on her heels and ran to get to the execution grounds to stop Aizen. Shuhei looked back at Tosen.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave them." Asked Orihime.

Hotaru looked at Orihime with a stoic face.

"It was, Shuhei and Captain Zaraki can take care of them selves." Said Hotaru.

"She has respect for everyone doesn't she right guys?" Asked mini mustache.

"Yes and she's beautiful." Said Yumichika.

Aramaki (don't know his real name but if you do please tell Me.) looked around for Madarame Ikkaku.

"Where's Ikkaku?"

Yumichika looked at Aramaki then looked straight a head.

"He went back to fight Iba san." Said Yumichika.

Shuhei and Captain Tosen were running on top of the roof tops then stop readying themselves to fight.

"Captain I will not let you betray Soul Society."

Tosen looked at Shuhei.

"Then I have no choice Smash His Limbs."

Shuhei saw Tosen move his blade around him in a circle. Then a trail appeared from the swords path after that hundreds of blades were raining down. Shuhei started running from the blades trying to dodge all them. Only one got him in the shoulder. Tosen then appear right in front of him. Shuhei blocked Tosens blade and swung forward but his attack was blocked by Tosen.

_"Damn, then I'll just use my Shikai." Thought Shuhei._

Shuhei sword started turning into a crystalline rod. Captain Tosen didn't stand there long he attacked Shuhei, but he was able to block Tosens attack they both jumped away.

"Cry Suzumushi."

Shuhei dropped his Zanpakuto and went to his knees holding his ears to stop the high pitch tone but it failed and he went unconscious. Tosen stared at Shuhei for a second then turned around and walked away from Shuhei. Ready for what he has to do next.

* * *

**If you want to know Tosen has two Shikai not just one. See one was from his friend that was killed so he uses hers in combat as well. Also I do not know the name of Shuheis Shikai I just know what it looks like because of wiki. I hope you like the Chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Dead like me

The Plan

_This is for thinking_

* * *

Hotaru and the others are running up the abyss of stairs to get to the execution grounds. Well Hotaru's not there to help this Ichigo guy that they told her and Shuhei about. No Hotaru is there to keep Rukai out of Aizens hands. Hotaru stopped running and looked in the direction that Shuhei was fighting Tosen.

"Huh, Shuhei." 

The others stopped and turned around waiting for Hotaru to start running again.

"Tomoe san what's wrong?" Asked Orihime.

Hotaru looked at all of them with a stoic face.

"Shuhei lost fighting against Captain Tosen."

Orihime looked at Hotaru with a look that means "go and help him."

Hotaru turned all the way round to face them.

"I can't!"

"Why are you keeping a secret from us Tomoe san?" Asked Ishida.

Hotarus weight shifted to the left because of the uneasiness about the question that Ishida asked.

"Because none of you can handle the truth."

"I think we all can handle it right guys?" Asked Yumichika.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Hotaru looked away from them trying to think of where to start.

"Aizen is after Kuchiki Rukai for something, but I don't know what it is. Shuhei and I know that they killed everybody in the Central 46 to order her execution."

"What Captain Aizen couldn't have he died?" Said Aramaki.

Hotaru looked back at them.

"Then he has fooled all of you." Said Hotaru.

"We should tell Ichigo right away." Said Orihime.

"Tomoe san you get Hisagi san and bring him here we'll need as much help we can get." Said Ishida.

"I'll be right back."

Hotaru turned around and shunpoed out of there. The others turned around to get to the execution grounds to inform Ichigo of what is going on. Hotaru was running across roof tops as quick as she could to get to Shuhei. When she got there he was still lying in his blood but his wound was already healed. She landed right next to him to check if he was alright. After a minute of two his eyes opened up and turned his head to look at Hotaru.

"Why are you here Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked at him with a serious look.

"I'm here to help you Shuhei and plus we need as much help as was can get. I'm going to help you get up now so we can get going."

Hotaru bent down and put his arm over her shoulder then put her arm around his back.

"Are you ready Shuhei?"

He shocks his head. Then Hotaru jumped up on the roof and started shunpoing to the execution grounds.

Ichigo sat there listening to what his friends were talking about.

"I see so this Captain wants Rukai and where are those two shinigamis you guys told me about?" Asked Ichigo.

Hotaru shumpoed right after that question with Shuhei over her shoulder and sat down looking at Ichigo. At first glance Ichigo couldn't take them seriously because of their looks. The guy had three vertical scars going down his face, a bandage going across his nose and the right side of his face and the number 69 right below the bandage. The girl had long violet hear, dark violet eyes and was a little taller then Rukai.

"We have a plan." Said Shuhei.

"Alright we'll hide far enough in the forest that they won't see us but we can see them. Kurosaki san you'll jump out and attack Aizen, Shuhei you'll attack Tosen, and I'll attack Ichimaru from behind." Said Hotaru.

"Is that understood?" Asked Shuhei.

"Where do we cone in, in this plan?" Asked Ishida.

"You'll protect Kuchiki san from Aizen." Said Shuhei.

"Well let's begin." Said Ichigo.

Everybody got up and went to their positions ready to fight the traitors.

* * *

Well don't have much to write today but if I have missed anything that you think should be in this Chapter plz tell me. I hope you liked the Chapter.


	22. Author Notes about this story

Dead like Me

Authors note: I have decided to rewrite dead like me for reasons unknown add more chapters with the Bounts and so on. I will delete Alive and Kicking and Friends: Light and dark, yeah I know why I am I doing that? The stories need work on the plots and plus Dead like Me was getting good, but no then I had to up and kill the two. So I am going to rewrite it. Well I'll see y'alls around ;)


End file.
